The objectives of this project are: 1) to assay the production of lymphokines, particularly interferon, from immunologically stimulated lymphocytes after in vitro incubation with Herpes Simplex Virus (HSV); 2) to determine if HSV-antibody complexes are capable of eliciting this response; 3) to determine the potential role of immunologically induced interferon in localizing HSV infections; 4) to analyze other viruses which spread from cell to cell and to determine what immunological processes are required to stop the spread of these viruses.